


Wanna fuck?

by SaSatan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But thats not a bad thing, Established Relationship, M/M, Wade also uses the word fuck, they flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Peter gets a text in the middle of the night from Wade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr and thought 'yep gotta write that' so I did.  
> It obviously sucks but humor me?
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes, but I'm stupid and can't be helped.

He's a hard worker, he works when ever he can and so much he can. 

Peter Parker wants to make the world a good place.

That's why he was in his living room, watching looney tunes at midnight, eating his last chocolate supplies.

Peter did not startle when he was interrupted in his laughter by his own phone, signalling an incoming text.

He took his phone, at the same time he shoved the last bit of chocolate in his mouth, unlocking his phone and opening his messages.

_Wanna fuck?_

To be sure, Peter read the text a few times, double checking that it was Wade texting him.

After a minute Peter decided that Wades text was in fact, meant serious and real.

_You could have started with a greeting at the very last._

Peter didn't had to wait long.

_Hey my spider, my love ; ** wanna fuck?_

Peter swallowed his chuckle, not wanting to give Wade that satisfaction. Even though Wade was no where near. 

_You are so unromantic_

At the next text, Peter had to laugh, sadly. Wade put flowers around the bubble, it actually looks cute.

_Wanna make love? ;)_

Snorting, Peter got up, went to his bathroom to make himself presentable.  
At the same time, he texted Wade back.

_Bring chocolate with you_


End file.
